Jack Skellington Vs The Grinch
The Nightmare Before Christmas Vs How The Grinch Stole Christmas! Two Guys That Dressed Like Santa Claus Will Fight To The Death. Jack Skellington Wiz:Fear. This is Jack Skellington"s natural element. Boomstick: Then why is he wearing a Santa Claus suit?! Wiz Jack Skellington while wandering through a forest after the best song ever stumbled upon Christmas town, where he was inspired by the joy of Christmas. Boomstick: On to weapons! Wiz: Oh right. Jack has many weapons at his disposal. Wiz: Starting with the frog gun, which is a frog in a can that fires frog breath, a deadly gas that can kill on contact. Boomstick: Next the bat boomerangs, a fast moving projectile that does low damage, but has good range. Wiz: Jack also has High damage pumpkin bombs, though his supply is limited. Wiz: Jack has the soul robber a shape-shifting weapon that can grab and manipulate the targets soul. Of course it also has physical properties, existing in the real world and doing large amounts of damage per swing. Boomstick: And my personal favorite, the spice bottle, which wreaths Jack's body in flames, gives him the ability to fly and breath fire, sadly it only lasts for a limited amount of time. Wiz: Jack is a pretty durable guy surviving many encounters with oggie boogie, and surviving getting hit with anti-aircraft guns falling over 2, 789 feet,and landing in the arms of a concrete angle,and only breaking a jaw bone! Not to mention jack can only be killed by having every last bone in his body turning to dust. Boomstick: No wonder he is the king of Halloween town. Wiz: Jack is also pretty strong. Wiz: he is capable of moving large stones, judging by the size of the stone, and assuming the stone is comprised of granite, this stone has an estimated weight of thirty nine tons. Wiz: Jack is fast, being able to dodge light based attacks, which means his reaction speed is around 65 millon+ miles per hour. Wiz: Jack also has many forms, costumes and non-lethal gear. Wiz: his first form is the one we all know and love, pinstripe jack. Boomstick: Next we have Melted jack, a goo-like puddle that jack melts into. Wiz: His next form is Pumpkin king, which similar to the spice bottle,gives jack pyrokinetic abilities. Boomstick: And his second to last form, Santa Jack. Now this one is unique. It gives jack special attacks, the first of which is scared stiff, an attack the stuns enemies. Next, Is re-position which releases a herb that cause opponents to forget their anger. Wiz: Now for his last form,the pumpkin king. Boomstick: This form gives Jack a pumpkin shield, and pyrokinesis. Wiz: Jacks non-lethal gear consists of a bat lantern, and the stretchy ghost. Boomstick:The bat lantern is just a lantern. Wiz: The stretchy ghost increases Jack's height by nine feet. Boomstick: All of this dose not make jack invincible., as he still have a few weaknesses. Wiz: Jack is a pasifist, and prefers not to fight, but he can and he will. *Jack: WHAT IS THIS? The Grinch Wiz: High up on mount crumpet, Something hated christmas a whole shit ton. Boomstick: It's the fricken Grinch. Wiz: Interlude Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles on a Holiday Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years